parksandrecreationfandomcom-20200214-history
Sullivan Street Pit
The Sullivan Street Pit, also known as "Lot 48" or simply "the Pit," is a large hole in the group located in the block next to Ann Perkins' (and formerly her ex-boyfriend Andy Dwyer's) house. It occupied most of the Season 1 story arc as well as the beginning of Season 2. In "The Stakeout", the pit was the home of a community garden, which turned out to contain a marijuana plant, rumored to be planted by the former Director of the Parks and Recreation Department, Michael Tansley. It was also the location of Andy's tent for a brief period of time until the lot was filled in the episode "Kaboom". In the episode "The Set Up", it is revealed that Pawnee is being sued by the former owner of Lot 48 because they claimed the government illegally seized their land. Leslie Knope forms a Subcommittee for Pit Beautification, which is changed to the Subcommittee for Lot Beautification after the pit is filled in in the episode "Ron and Tammy". In the episode "Pawnee Commons", Leslie has an architect design what the park on the lot will look like, giving it the name Pawnee Commons. Fallings The following people fell into the pit at some period of time: *Leslie Knope *Mark Brendanawicz *Andy Dwyer Pawnee's Winter Wonderland In 2009 the Sullivan Street lot was user for the Winter Wonderland Carnival and was the temporary home of the giant Christmas tree. Pit Timeline April 2009 *Leslie Knope discovers Sullivan St. pit; forms sub-committee to investigate possibility of transforming the pit into park. *Leslie Knope's park project fast-tracked and public forum scheduled. *Parks sub-committee canvasses local neighborhoods in search of Pawnee citizens to participate in forum. *Pawnee Journal publishes a glowing progress report of the pit project at Lot 48. May 2009 *New metal lock installed on pit fence. *Another citizen, City Planner Mark Brendanawicz, falls into the pit. June 2009 *New gold-plated lock installed on pit fence. Gold-plated deadbolts are the second-hardest lock to pick. *New titanium lock installed on pit fence after gold-lock picked and stolen. *Pit lock budget depleted. *”Pitty,” the feral dog living in the pit, has puppies! Please contact Pawnee Animal Control at City Hall for adoption information. August 2009 *Pitty spotted leading 87-year-old woman, Ms. Edith Ghrenich, into the woods. *Please do not call City Hall with information regarding the whereabouts of Ms. Edith Ghrenich. Her daughters state she has never been happier. September 2009 *Community garden planted in southern section of the Sullivan St. pit. *Carrots, arugula, and various other leafy plants are harvested *Absolutely nothing illegal takes place in the community garden *Rumors of illegal activity in the garden are false and likely spread by the Library Department. *Do not trust any information disseminated by the Library Department or found in libraries. October 2009 *Local musician and homeless citizen Andy Dwyer is mistakenly showered with pit debris during a private in-fill attempt. *Sullivan St. pit makes local newspaper headlines, and a brief appearance in the background of Channel 4PM & 5PM newscast. *Pit filled in! Deputy Director Leslie Knope and citizens Ann Perkins and Andy Dwyer are present to witness historic moment. *Pit Timeline ends. Lot Timeline November 2009 *Lot Timeline begins *Weeds begin growing in Lot 48's new soil! They're the most beautiful weeds in the world! December 2009 *Festive Christmas celebration held on new lot. All religions welcome, but ones that celebrate Christmas encouraged! *The Holiday snow is no match for the lot’s many new weed patches! The stuff’s growing like… fast-growing stuff! February 2010 *Lot has too many weeds -- animal families are beginning to hide in them, becoming increasingly territorial. *Lot is professionally deweeded on the February 16th. *Weeds somehow back to full-strength by February 21st. April 2010 *Lot is professionally deweeded again, by two maintenance crews. *Plans drafted for a new park to be built atop Lot 48! May 2010 *State auditors visit Pawnee and throw a wrench in the Lot 48 Park plans. *Free outdoor concert held at Lot 48; Renata Ricotta opens for Freddy Spaghetti! *Weeds are growing back, stronger than ever. *Indiana State University botanists begin yearlong study of the Lot 48 Weed and its resilience. Summer 2010 *Parks Department forced into temporary furlough. *Deputy Director Leslie Knope forced to deweed park at least biweekly by herself. On the bright side, frequent visits have afforded Knope a cozy camaraderie with the lot's resident ladybug family, The Delaneys. Fall/Winter 2010 *Weeds begin growing to a frightening thickness; are seemingly impervious to commercial weed whackers. *After being stiffed one-too-many times by her supposed ladybug friends, Deputy Director Knope stops deweeding the seemingly un-deweedable lot. *Weeds eventually overtake the lotճ titanium lock, rendering its keyhole useless. Category:Locations